When the World Stops Spinning
by idontwantanotherprettyface
Summary: What if Eric once loved? One thousand years ago, there was one girl who held his heart. The girl who still held it to this day. And what if that one girl was suddenly back but had no recollection of the past they shared? Can they rekindle that love? Or was it always there to begin with? Eric/OC.


**A/N:** So this is my first story, **ever**! It's Eric/OC. The chapters will be based after each episode (some broken into multiple parts). I do not own anything Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood related in this story; it all belongs to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. Emma is my own OC. And the title credit goes to Kyler England.

I was reading a TVD story, and I loved the idea the author had so I decided to give my own twist on it and create an Eric story.

I hope you guys will enjoy it.

* * *

Emma Stackhouse. Who was she? That was the one thing that Emma was trying to figure out.

She was 18.

The younger sister of Jason and Sookie. The younger _adopted_ sister.

Yep. That was right. She had just discovered she was adopted.

Emma always knew that there was something different between her and her siblings. She didn't look anything like them and she didn't look anything like her parents. Her parents weren't even here to tell her themselves. She had to ask Gran for the truth.

Gran had told Emma that her parents were going to tell her when she graduated high school, but her parents had died in a flood when she was only a baby; leaving Gran to raise Jason, Sookie and her, herself. She didn't even remember them.

And that wasn't the worst part. Her birth parents were dead too. So she would never know anything about herself. She would never find out where she had come from.

Emma was at Merlotte's waiting tables and she gave a small smile at her sister's facial expressions as Sookie absorbed the things that were going through the townspeople's minds.

It was definitely a busy night.

Walking over to the bar, she set her tray down and rested her arms on the counter, letting her head fall down on the edge.

She was exhausted. Emotionally and physically exhausted.

"Tired?"

Emma lifted her head to look at her boss Sam and nodded her head while she yawned.

"I just can't wait to get out of here and go on my date!" She told him.

She dropped her head back down and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

A few minutes later, she felt someone rubbing their hand up and down her back and she turned her head to see her older sister, standing next her, shuffling through receipts.

'_Don't worry, you're shifts almost done. And then you can go on that date you've been talking about all week._' She heard inside her head.

And that was another thing that irked her. When her sister touched her, she could hear inside her head as well as everyone else's around them. She usually was great at blocking Sookie from entering her mind and that was something the two sisters didn't understand.

They didn't know how Emma was able to do that.

The phone rang and Sam answered before handing it off to Sookie, the latter apologizing for Tara, Sookie's best friend, calling her at work.

Emma picked up her tray and went over to the service window to see if the food for her tables were ready.

"Look at you lookin' beautiful." Lafayette cooed to the teenage girl before going back to stoves.

Emma laughed and put her food on her tray just as Sookie came over to the service window.

"I _know_ you're not talking dirty to my baby sister, Lafayette." The blonde haired woman admonished.

"I save that for you bitch."

Sookie rolled her eyes and listed off her order just as Emma walked to the dining room and handed out her food.

Checking the rest of her tables to make sure all the customers were satisfied and had everything they needed, Emma was glad that she didn't have her gift, because she could only imagine what thoughts were going through the townspeople's heads as they looked down their noses at Emma.

Just as Emma turned around, she collided with a hard, cold body.

"I'm sorry; I need to watch where I'm going better." She apologized.

"It's no problem, ma'am." The man said with a deep southern drawl.

Bill looked at the girl before him. She smelled different.

He gave a small smile before he turned around and walked to a booth in Sookie's section.

Emma made her way over to the bar and stood with Sam and Tara who were watching Sookie's interaction with the man.

"He's a vampire." She whispered to Sam, who only nodded his head because his attention was solely focused on Sookie.

It was a little while later when Sookie was at the bar complaining about Denise Rattray, and Emma only added her input when Sam asked Sookie if she would be willing to pass up all of her favorite foods and spend the rest of her life drinking Slim-Fast.

"I would." Emma cut in, causing everyone the trio to look at her. "But only if it was strawberry. I could live off that stuff."

Sam didn't seem to like that answer and sent her away to check on her section, his eyes hard as Emma's chuckling form skipped away. She knew it was because he had feelings for Sookie and her previous words only encourage her sister.

"Emma!" Sam called out and she turned to look at him.

Sam motioned to the teenage boy that was standing at the entrance of Merlotte's and a large smile formed on Emma's face.

Emma walked over to the boy and put her arms around his neck, placing a quick peck to his lips.

"Hi." He whispered, kissing her lips again.

Emma turned at Sam, a hopeful look on her face. Her boss seemed to now what she was asked and he nodded his head.

"I just have to change out of my uniform and I'll be right back." Emma told her boyfriend, pulling from his arms and going to Sam's office to grab her bag.

Once she was changed out of her work clothes, she rifled through her bag, grabbing some gloss and putting a thin coating on her lips, before looking herself over in the mirror.

Emma made her way back out to her boyfriend and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door.

"Sook, my bags next to yours, don't forget it when you leave." She told her older sister.

"You better get my sister home safe Jackson." Sookie ordered the boy before they could leave the restaurant.

Emma shot her sister a dirty look over her shoulder before dragging Jackson out the door and into the parking lot.

"Ignore her." She told her boyfriend as they walked to his car. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"I thought we'd meet up with some friends."

Emma's smile fell and a frown took its place. _His_ friends. Not hers.

"I thought it was just going to be us two? You said we were going on a date, why do you think I'm wearing what I'm wearing?"

Jackson shook his head at her and rolled his eyes.

"Baby, we can hang out just the two of us later." He answered.

Emma didn't like his friends. Especially the girls he hung out with. It wasn't because she was jealous; it was only because they didn't like her. They thought she was oblivious to the whispers behind her back.

"Sure." She responded with a fake smile and Jackson reached over and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips.

Emma's blue eyes scanned the scenery they were driving past and her brows became furrowed as she had noticed that they had left Bon Temps and were now in Shreveport.

"Where are we going?" Emma questioned.

Jackson gave her a quick glance before his eyes went back to the road.

"Don't worry. It's a surprise. It'll be fun." He reassured.

Emma didn't question him any further, and for the rest of the car ride, she just looked at him; taking in his appearance.

Jackson was an attractive guy. Nobody would ever be able to deny that. 6'2, muscles straining against the shirt he was wearing. He had the thickest dirty blonde hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen on a human being.

But looks could only get you so far. Emma always wondered why she was with him, because Jackson had **the** worst attitude ever. He was the cockiest person and thought he deserved the world.

They pulled into a parking lot and red lights shone in through the windshield causing Emma to gaze up at the neon lights.

"Jackson, what are we doing here?"

His jaw clenched as he looked at her.

"Relax, Emma. We're gonna have a good time." Jackson told her as he lifted his hips and dug through his back pocket.

He pulled out a card and held it out to Emma who took it into grip.

It was a fake I.D. with her picture on it.

"Are you an idiot?!" She asked, baffled. "Like a vampire isn't gonna know the difference between a fake and a real I.D."

"Believe me, these are as real as they get."

Emma huffed and leaned back in the passenger's seat, a sourpuss expression on her face.

Jackson ignored her and got out of the car when he saw his friends approaching, knocking on the window to tell Emma to hurry it up.

The blue eyed girl climbed from the car and slammed the door shut, glaring at the bottle blonde that's hand was stroking Jackson's bicep when she approached the other side of the car.

"What did you bring her for?" The blonde, whose name was Bridget, asked in a snarky tone.

"I'm his girlfriend, you idiot." Emma hissed.

Bridget and all of her prissy friends glared at Emma with hatred.

Jackson grabbed Emma's delicate hand and pulled her away from his friends and to the line that led to the entrance of the vampire bar, and she wasn't far enough away to not hear the teenage girls' whispers.

"Why is he even dating her? He could do so much better than that Stackhouse girl!" Bridget whined.

"I don't know but, you would do so many things to him that Emma wouldn't do." Bailey told the blonde, trying to make her feel better.

"You pretty much just told her she was easy, dumbass." Rebecca snarled. "And he's only dating her because she looks good on his arm."

A frown made its way to Emma's lips. She and Jackson had shared some good moments and she really hoped that wasn't the reason he was with her.

The group stood in line behind vampires and humans alike, moving forward slowly as the people before them slipped inside one by one.

"I.D."

Emma looked up to see a woman with her blonde hair pulled back into a tight pony tail.

She was a vampire.

Emma handed her the card and just waited for Jackson's plan to foil.

"Emma is it?" The vampire asked rhetorically with a smirk, raking her eyes over the girl's frame. "Well, aren't you a delicious looking morsel."

Pam looked at the girl before her and took a deep whiff of air; Emma not only looked edible, but she smelled tantalizing too.

"Go right in."

Emma gave the female vampire a soft smile and turned back to look at Jackson but the boy only gave her a soft push to urge her forward.

She entered the bar, its walls painted a deep bloody red and she immediately felt out of place.

Everyone in the bar was dressed in black. There was fishnet everywhere.

And here Emma was in a sundress. One that had pink flowers all over it.

She made her way over to a booth, trying to not bump into anyone on her way there. And she sat and waited for Jackson.

Emma didn't know how long she had been sitting there until a vampire approached her.

He was dressed in black leather and he gave Emma the creeps by the way he was looking at her.

"Well, don't you look scrumptious." The vampire told her, inching his way closer to Emma.

The blue eyed girl moved to the other side of the booth away from him, before her eyes turned hard.

"I'm not interested." She hissed.

"Ohh, but I think you are."

Emma's blue eyes seemed to glow as her jaw clenched so hard that it hurt her teeth.

"I said _I'm not interested_!" Emma exploded in a harsh whisper.

The vampire's brows furrowed in confusion before he nodded his head.

Emma watched him walk away from her and she herself was bemused.

How did she get him to listen to her? She didn't know. But what she did know was that she needed to get out of here before someone realized what she had done.

* * *

Eric's eyes were scanning the room; he was sitting in his throne, his chin resting on one of his hands which was enclosed in a fist, a bored expression on his face.

His other hand was in his pocket, thumbing a ring from one thousand years ago that he always kept close to him.

He always had it with him. It made him feel close to _her_. It made him remember and never forget.

"_Eric!" She yelled in laughter as the blonde haired Viking chased after her._

_He let his long legs do all the work as he finally caught her, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her to the ground with him, rolling around until he was on top; one, strong forearm holding him up as he pushed back a lock of her chocolate brown hair from her blue eyes. _

"_I can't wait to marry you." He whispered as his own blue eyes stared down at her, trying to memorize every feature of her face._

"_And what if I don't want to marry you?" She asked with a teasing smirk planted on her lips._

"_Well, I'm not really giving you much of a choice. We Norse men take what we want. We don't ask for it." He explained, mockery dripping from his words._

_Emma's plump lips spread, showing her teeth as she gave Eric a wide, cheshire cat grin._

"_I guess I don't have much of a choice then, do I?" _

_Eric shook his head, his blonde locks flying around with the motion, before he bent down and captured her lips with his own._

"_If only your fellow Vikings could see just how manly you are being right now." She breathed out when they parted, their foreheads still touching and their blue eyes still closed._

"_Only for you." He whispered before seizing her lips again._

Eric pulled from his thoughts as his eyes landed on the girl in the corner booth.

He sat up straight in his throne; shock etched across his features.

It was impossible. His mind was playing tricks on him.

His eyes never left her form as he watched her scan all around the bar, her same blue eyes that he could see so clearly from the distance that separated them.

And then he called for Pam.

His progeny was there within a second.

"You rang?" She drawled in a bored tone, picking at her nails.

"Who is that?" Eric asked and Pam turned, following her maker's line of vision.

"Her name's Emma. Isn't she just delectable?"

Eric fangs clicked out and he hissed at his child.

"Bring her to me."

* * *

Emma rose from the booth and walked towards the entrance, looking around the bar one last time for Jackson and she finally spotted him in the crowd, Bridget pressed tightly up against him.

The blonde caught Emma's eye and gave her a conniving smirk before tossing in a wink.

She was done. She couldn't put up with this anymore.

Emma just shook her head. Bridget was pathetic. If she wanted Jackson, she could have him.

Jackson obviously didn't care about her if he would leave her alone in a _**vampire**_ bar.

Turning to head out the door, Emma bumped into a hard, cold body.

"You've been summoned." Pam told the girl.

"Yeah, I'll pass." Emma replied, trying to walk around her.

Pam shot out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from going anywhere.

"The sheriff wants to see you." The vampire tried again, this time, her voice like ice.

"Well, tell your sheriff, that I don't want to see him." Emma refused. "Oh, and another thing, you might want to get a little bit better at your job. Those people over there, yeah, they're underage. You wouldn't want to get in trouble now, would you?"

Pam looked at her wide eyed and mouth parted.

This girl, pretty much just told her off.

Emma took this moment to walk away from the woman and out the door.

When she was half way down the road, she started to get upset.

Here she was, 18, and she was stranded in another town.

Emma pulled her phone out of her clutch and looked through the numbers, wondering who she could call that would come get her.

She immediately crossed Sookie off that list. Her older sister would go on a rampage. And Emma wasn't in the mood to listen to her yell.

Jason was also off that list. He was probably with some girl for the night.

All of a sudden, Emma tensed.

She could feel a presence behind her and she was scared, her heart hammering erratically inside of her rib cage.

* * *

"Emma." He whispered.

Eric reached his hand out and softly grabbed her upper arm, spinning her around to face him.

He stared into her eyes. They reminded him of the ocean; just like they did one thousand years ago.

His large, pale hands came up to cup her reddening cheeks.

She was scared. That he could tell. But he ignored her fear.

"You've come back to me." Eric murmured, rubbing his thumb along her plump bottom lip. "It's really you."

* * *

Emma could see that his eyes were beginning to tint pink. And then she remembered that vampires cried blood.

She went to speak but before she could get a word out, the tall, long blonde haired vampire pulled her into his arms, embracing her tightly to his chest, his lips immediately finding the crown of her head.

Emma's arms hung limply at her sides.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't understand what was going on.

And then, she finally found her voice.

"Listen, I think you have me confused with somebody else. I don't want any trouble. So please, just let me go." She whispered with a shaky breath, her jaw beginning to quiver.

* * *

Eric pulled away from her and looked down at her, his eyes hardening.

"Let you go?" He growled. "Let you go? I already lost you once before! I won't allow it to happen again!"

She looked up at him and Eric saw the unshed tears swimming in her eyes and he knew what he had to do.

He bent down, cupping her cheeks, and placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

* * *

Emma's eyes closed as his lips met hers and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

He pulled away, his chilled breath fanning against her parted lips.

"I've never stopped loving you."

When she heard these words, her eyes snapped open and her brows furrowed in confusion, her mouth opening to form words but the vampire pressed a cold finger to her lips.

* * *

Eric needed to feel her. Not physically, but emotionally. And there was only one way he could do that.

He lifted the sleeve to his jacket and tore into his wrist, ripping the flesh and forced it to Emma's lips.

She started to cry and tried to pull away but Eric only held her tighter, whispering soothing words into her ear.

Once his wound closed back up, he pulled his wrist away and cupped her chin, making her look into his blue eyes.

"We'll see each other again, but until then, you don't remember any of this." He told her is a sultry voice. "All you remember was going out tonight, and having a good time with your friends. You're going to go home and go to sleep. And you're going to dream about me. And the past we shared."

Eric bent down and pressed one last lingering kiss to her lips before he sped off, disappearing from sight.

* * *

Emma brought a hand up to touch her lips and then bent at the waist, lifting the hem of her dress to wipe the blood from her lips and the wetness from her tears from her cheeks.

She looked around, making sure that he was gone before she strolled through her contact list on her phone, clicking call next to a number and bringing it to her ear.

A relieved sigh left her lips as the person answered the phone.

"Can you come get me?" She asked.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Links for Emma and outfit on profile. **

I know not a lot of people like OC stories but I hope you guys enjoy this story :)

So I know that Eric is kind of OOC in this chapter, but I hope it makes sense as to why he is. He won't be OOC too much because I love him the way he is in the show, but just to make him fit in with this story he'll have his moments.

The story will toss back and forth to being Emma trail of thought/actions. And Eric's. Make sense?

What do you guys think? Review and let me know if I should continue.


End file.
